Detailed knowledge of geological formation stresses is desirable in the hydrocarbon production business, because formation stresses can affect the planning of well stimulation treatments to enhance hydrocarbon recovery as well as provide predictions of sanding and wellbore stability. In addition, formation stress determinations can also prove useful in determining the long-term stability of the formation and thus the suitability of the formation as a repository for waste disposal. Accordingly, there is a growing demand in the industry for the estimations or determinations of formation stresses.